


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by TinyDragon95



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean Feels, Episode: s03e10 Dream a Little Dream, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyDragon95/pseuds/TinyDragon95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When entering Dean’s dreams instead of finding Liza with a picnic, another surprise appears. Involves misunderstandings and discovered feelings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream a Little Dream of Me

Wandering through the woods, in the dream world, Sam and Dean were searching for Jeremy. The woods were dark and dingy. It felt dangerous like something was going to pop up out of nowhere.

Crouching down, Dean’s head snapped to the side at the sounds of music playing to his left, ringing through the trees. 

There in the small clearing was Sam, with low slung jeans and a tight black wife beater. Dean started to drool.

Dean was in shock. Oh my god, please don’t this be real. These thought were running frantically through Dean’s head. He couldn’t let Sam see this. He didn’t want his secret out there. 

“There’s my man,” Dream Sam said, sauntering towards Dean.

Dean was in a panic. He couldn’t believe this was happening.

“Dean, are you there?” Sam said, from behind him.

What was he going to do? How was he going to hide his dream? Dean gradually started walking backwards for every step Dream Sam took. 

“What are you doing Dean? I thought we were going to have a bit of fun,” Sam said, winking at him. Dream Sam continued to advance on Dean.

“Come here, big boy. We don’t have very long before we don’t have to go pick up Ben from Lisa’s,” Dream Sam said, grabbing Dean by his jacket collar, drawing him in for a hungry kiss.

“Dean, we need to-” Sam said, finally finding Dean in all of the trees. Sam was in shock. In front of him was his big brother kissing him, without him even being there. Sam had seen some weird things in his time as hunter, but this was top of the list. 

Dean was in a strange heaven. Here he was kissing his brother, quite aggressively he might add. Bringing one of his hands up, Dean gripped dream Sam’s soft locks, other hand going to his hip, thumb rubbing against the hip bone. 

Finally breaking out his trance, Sam called towards his brother trying to get his attention. Breaking the kiss, Dean whipped his head towards the voice. 

Dream Sam vanished after glancing at Sam and placing one final lingering kiss on Dean’s unresponsive lips.

“Sam, I-” Dean started. He didn’t know what to day, he had been caught kissing his brother in front of his brother. Weird.

“Later Dean, We’ll discuss it later,” Sam said, turning away from Dean. He couldn’t look his brother in the eye.

Dean, devastated that his dream had destroyed his relationship with Sam.

~~~~~~~~~~

After chasing down Jeremy, getting separated, Dean beating up his dream self and Sam beating Jeremy to death with a baseball bat. Sam and Dean make sure Bobby is safe again and then head back to the motel. 

After realising that Bella has stolen their most important weapon, The Colt. They decided that after staying the night to lick their so called wounds as it were. 

Standing in the bathroom, Dean stared at his reflection, thinking back on what his dream double had said to him. About Sam being the only thing he’s got. And in some ways he was right. Staring at himself, Dean could see the fear and devastation losing Sam would cause. He needed to talk to his little brother and hopefully safe their relationship. If it could be saved. 

“Sam, we need to talk,” Dean said has he exited the bathroom. 

Sitting on his bed, Sam’s head snapped up from where it was busy looking at his feet as he prepared for bed.

“Dean, you want to talk. What happened to no chick-flick moments? Huh?” Sam questioned, a hint of mischief in his eyes.

“Seriously, Sam,” Dean said, staring at his brother.

“Okay, Dean. We can talk,” Sam said, staring back.

Dean was uncharacteristically nervous as he shuffled towards the bed Sam was sat on. 

“About the dream, when we were hopped up on dream root, which tasted horrible by the way, I didn’t-” Dean started to mutter then interrupted by Sam voice.

“Dean, look at me,” Sam said, puppy dog eyes widening.

Dean, glancing up saw the look in his brother eyes telling him not to be afraid. Sam was always so strong even if it never showed.

“I’m not mad or upset about that Dean,” Sam said.

“But you should be! You should be hateful, horrified and downright disgusted by me being sexually attracted to you, my little brother. When I tucked you in at night when you were 12 all I could think about was how soft you skin was and how much I wanted to touch it. When you were 14 and you would come home from school with your jeans on low, all I wanted to do was drag you in close and breath in your scent. When you were 16 and you would bend over to clean the guns all I could do was stare at you tight little ass and want nothing more than to pull down your skinny jeans and put my cock straight in there. Just to feel how tight and warm it would be. Even now when you come back from a run and you strip off your t-shirt, all I want to do is lick you all over till you’re begging for me to fuck you. Don’t you see Sam? I’m a monster,” Dean ranted, despair filling him as he placed his head in his hands and waited for Sam judgement and dismissal of their relationship.

“Ewww, Dean but I’m all sweaty after a run, you couldn’t wait for me to have shower before you did all that?” Sam questioned, that mischievous twinkle still present in his eyes.

Whipping his head up, Dean stared at Sam with shock and bewilderment. Did that mean that Sam wanted him too?

“What?” Dean stuttered, unable to understand what was happening.

“Come on Dean, you really think I just had nightmares when I climbed into you bed at night when I was 13. I mean seriously, I had fought my first werewolf by the time I was 11, you really think I couldn’t handle nightmares on my own. I mean now it’s slightly different but nightmares are nightmares after all,” Sam said, winking at his big brother, hoping that he’ll finally get the message.

Dawning on Dean that his little bitch of a brother was toying with him he decide to give back. Leaning in close to Sam’s ear, Dean started to whisper.

“So, all the times you crawled into my bed at night, your flushed cheeks still covered with tear tracks, eyes begging and you would curl into all in front of me, wigging that little ass against me, you were playing me? Did you want it bad Sam? Do you still even now?” Dean continued to whisper, as Sam’s eyes widened at the arousal he suddenly felt.

“You do, don’t you? Want me to flip you over onto your hands and knee and give it to you hard. Make you scream.” Dean was loving it. Watching am squirm with arousal, trying to hid his hard-on form his prying eyes.

“Dean, don’t do that,” Sam said, tackling Dean to the bed, making them both lose their balance, toppling to the floor. 

Tickling each other till their sides were sore and they couldn’t breathe from the laughter , Sam and Dean eventually collapsed on the floor beside each other.

As they were catching their breaths, Dean turned his head towards his brother, whilst am continued to stare at the ceiling and take deep breaths. 

“Did, you mean what you said? Before I mean, you really liked me when you were 13?” Dean asked, wanting it to be true.

Turning his head to face his brother Sam, started into his brother’s eyes, “Of course I did,” Sam whispered.

Dean continued to stare at Sam, eyes starting to travel downwards towards is lips. Leaning forwards, Dean sealed their mouths together in a gentle, soft kiss, completely opposite to the hard dirty talk from earlier.

Breaking the kiss, Dean whispered, “I don’t want to die, I don’t deserve hell.” 

“No, you don’t and we’ll find a way to stop it. We’ll do it together. Always,” Sam whispered back, linking their hands together.

 

THE END!!!


End file.
